


(K)Not My Alpha

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Student Jensen, Teacher Jared, Top Jared, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared knows Jensen is his mate and waited for him to go in heat, but the kid let some other alpha mate him, he thinks.





	(K)Not My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt: Jensen was raped at his first heat. He tried to get to his teacher Jared but some teenager knotheads grabbed him and raped him in the school bathroom. Now he is knocked up with his first litter at 13 years old, not mated and without a chance for his real mate. Every alphamate would kill pups who smell not like him.
> 
> When he finds him crying in a not used classroom after school, heavily pregnant, he feels he has to talk to him. Jensen tells him everything. And that he loves him but knows Jared will never want him now. And Jensen does not love his litter like in a real mateship but does not want his litter killed. Jared loves how Jensen looks with his belly so full. 
> 
> He tells Jensen he will knot him a few times and the litter will have Jared's smell as well and so has no instinct to kill them at first sight. He is knotting him a few times, first knots go faster, than longer and longer, up to 2 hours but with all the sperm Jensen goes in labour around the last and longest knotting. Problem...it is difficult to get your knot down if your omega is cramping so hard around it.

(K)Not My Alpha

Jared watched the little omega as he left his classroom, not wanting to take his eyes off him. The pup was beautiful, just coming into his first heat which meant Jared would be able to mate with him. Everytime Jensen walked into his classroom, Jared had to stop himself from claiming him, knowing Jensen was his mate, wanting others to know as well. He so wanted to take the pup and bend him over his desk, not caring who saw him claim Jensen as his mate. 

He had to force his wolf to stay calm when another classmate of Jensen’s would touch him. All he heard was his wolf growling, minemateknotbreed. Several times he’d bitten back the growls, only to look up into the wide eyes of his students and a blushing Jensen. It was so hard not to touch the little omega; knowing Jensen would soon be his. It had already been arranged with Jensen’s parents. The only thing keeping them apart was that Jensen hadn’t had his first heat yet. Once that happened he would be free to mate with him, knot and breed him. 

Jensen left Mr. Padalecki’s classroom reluctantly. All he wanted to was to rub against his teacher, his mate. He couldn’t wait for his first heat to hit. Then, Mr. Padalecki, Jared would claim and knot him. He already loved the alpha, felt the desire for him as his mate. He smiled at the thought as he walked to his next class. 

He stopped, sensing a difference in himself. Slick was starting to run down his ass. Heat! His first heat was starting. The realization hit him and he turned to walk back to Jared. He didn’t get very far. Hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him into one of the bathrooms. He tried twisting away from the hands only to to feel a slap to his face. His eyes watered from the pain.

“Well, look what we have here. A little bitch in heat,” the voice sneered at him. He wiped the tears away, looking up to see an older alpha teenager looking at him, leering at him. 

Jensen turned to leave and was caught in another alpha’s grip. “Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done with you. Haven’t even started yet.” The male said as he turned the lock on the bathroom door, stopping any chance of help. 

Jensen shrank back, trying to get away from the teens Brody and Trent. He knew of them but didn’t really know them. They were nearly four years older than him and seniors. They had reputations of being cruel towards omegas, seeing them as only playthings.

“Please let me go. I need to get to my alpha,” he whispered.

“Oh, you need your alpha? Well, you’re in luck, you’ve got two grade A alphas right here,” Trent said, pawing a Jensen.

Shaking his head no, Jensen pleaded with them. “No, I need to mate with my alpha, please.”

“Hear that Trent, he’s pleading to breed. Don’t worry little bitch. I’m gonna breed you good. You’ll be hanging off my dick, you won’t be thinking about anything else.” 

Brody crowded Jensen against the wall, sniffing him. “He’s never been fucked. This is gonna be great.” 

“Please . . .” 

Brody raised his hand and backhanded Jensen across the face. “Shut up. Don’t you know? Omegas don’t speak. They just bend over.” Brody looked over his shoulder at Trent. “Grab his hands. Don’t want him fighting me.” 

Trent moved in, grabbing Jensen’s hands and forcing him to his knees.

“That’s it, that’s the position an omega should be in. On your knees like a good omega slut.” Brody moved behind Jensen and pulled his shirt out of his pants, placing a hand on his bare skin. Jensen gasped at the touch and tried to move away. Brody let his hand trail down Jensen’s back and over his ass. “So wet.”

“Please let me go.” Jensen’s cries began to grate on Brody’s nerves. 

He grabbed Jensen by the hair and pulled his head back. “Think we’re going to have to shut you up.” Brody pulled Jensen’s shirt up and over his head, trapping his hands in the material and knotting it. 

Jensen watched with wide, terrified green eyes as Trent let go of his tied hands and began to undo his pants, pulling out his hard cock. He stroked it a few times, enjoying the look on Jensen’s face. “You’re gonna suck me off. You bite and I’ll knock your teeth out, understand?” 

Brody pulled at Jensen’s pants, undoing the button and zipper, pulling them down past his ass. He pulled Jensen back against his body and Jensen felt hard flesh against his ass cheeks. 

“Please, no,” he sniffled out before Trent grabbed his head and forced his cock between his lips.

“Ugh,” Trent breathed out as he sunk between the omega’s lips. “You were made to suck cock.” 

Jensen gagged on the hard flesh and tried to pull away, only for Trent to grab his head, keeping him in place and forcing himself in further. He began to move his hips back and forth, fucking himself in Jensen’s mouth.

Hands spread his ass cheeks apart and he felt the cool air against his rim before hot flesh began to force its way in to him. He screamed against the cock in his mouth as Brody’s rock hard cock drove into him, ripping him open. He wasn’t given a chance to breathe before Brody began pulling out and slamming back in, setting a brutal pace as he fucked him in time to Trent’s movements. 

“So fucking tight,” Brody gasped. “God, you’re milking me.” His hips worked faster as his orgasm began to build. With a few more brutal thrust, he came, spilling his seed into Jensen. He continued lazily pushing in and out as he fucked Jensen, letting his cock soften before pulling out. Brody looked down at Jensen, seeing blood and cum mixed together; seeping out of Jensen’s abused hole.

“Ah!” Trent cried out as he forced himself into the back of Jensen’s mouth, spilling down his throat. “That was fucking amazing,” he said, pulling out with a wet pop. 

The two tucked themselves back into their pants before Trent reached down and untied Jensen’s hands, letting him drop to the cold floor. “Clean yourself up, you little slut,” Trent whispered into his ear.

Jensen shrank away from him, curling up into a tight ball on the floor. He heard movement and the sound of the lock turning. The door opened and closed behind them as they left him on the floor. 

Tears pricked at his eyes and he tried to calm himself. He had to force himself to move, get up and clean himself. He cried out as he moved, trying to get onto his knees. He breath was coming in ragged gulps as he willed himself up, ignoring the pain from having just been raped. He barely got to his feet, tugging his pants up when his stomach roiled. He shuffled to one of the bathroom stalls, hunched over the toilet and vomited. 

He waited until the dry heaves subsides before slowly making his way to the sink. He splashed water onto his face and rinsed out his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of bile and Trent. He finally looked at himself in the mirror, a bruise was forming where Brody’s hand had connected with him. His eyes were wide; wild looking. He backed away from his reflection and out of the bathroom. 

He ran from the school, not wanting to be seen, especially by Jared. Breathless and hurting, he reached his home. He sighed with relief when he saw that he was the only one there. He slipped inside and up to his room. He stripped and showered, needing to get the smell and feeling of Brody and Trent off of his body. He scrubbed himself raw, letting the hot water run over him. When the water turned cold, he finally shut it off and stepped out, reaching for a towel to wrap himself in. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, his tongue, his mouth until his gums were bleeding. He still didn’t feel clean. 

Tossing the towel aside, he changed into his pajamas and climbed onto his bed. His first heat and he’d been raped. He was no longer a virgin; Jared wouldn’t want him. His alpha would smell it, would know. Jensen let the tears come; crying for what was taken from him, for what he’d lost. His parents would be disgusted with him, their omega son fucked and unclaimed. A disgrace to his family. Jared would turn him away; find another untainted omega to mate with. He would be left mateless, unwanted and used. He cried himself to sleep that night.

The next few mornings he claimed he was sick, couldn’t go to school. His parents gave in without a clue as to what was really going on. It had been a week of ‘illness’ before his mother finally put her foot down. Enough was enough, time to go to school or to the doctor. Neither option was what he wanted. He wanted to curl up and die. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone?

Monday morning, Jensen slunk into Jared’s classroom, taking a seat in the back. Jared looked confused at seeing him there, instead of in his usual seat in the front row. He tried to engage with him, only for Jensen to be withdrawn, quiet. He was about to ask to speak with Jensen when he noticed that he was gone before the bell had finished ringing to signal the end of class.

Weeks passed with Jensen being this way. His grades began to slip; not taking an interest in his work. Jared frowned at him, trying to figure out what had changed. He searched Jensen’s face but it remained blank, void of any emotion and his usually vibrant green eyes were vacant. 

“Jensen, are you feeling alright?”

He watched as Jensen flinched as he was spoken to. “No, Mr. Padalecki. I think I’m going to be sick. My I be excused?”

“Of course, go see the nurse.”

In a flash, Jensen was gone and making his feet move in the direction of the nurse’s office. He already knew the cause of his sickness or at least was pretty sure. He’d just been trying to ignore it, not wanting it to be true so he didn’t have to deal with it. But, he knew he couldn’t hide from it forever. It was just a matter of his pregnancy being confirmed. 

Softly, he knocked on Miss Cortez’s door. “Come in.” A voice called and he pushed open the door. “Jensen, not feeling well?” 

He nodded, not daring to speak. She motioned for him to come in and shut the door behind him. “What seems to be the issue?” She asked, smiling at him. She had always been kind to him. 

“I-I think I might be . . .” He let the words trail off. If he didn’t say them, then it couldn’t be true.

Realizing what he was trying to say, her eyes widened before she regained her composure. “Have you mated?”

He turned away from her, not wanting to answer or for her to see his shame.

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay. I know a mating can be overwhelming, especially when that results in your first litter. But, let’s make sure.” She handed him a pregnancy test and ushered him into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later and handed it to her. “Congratulations! Jensen you’re going to have your first litter. You’re alpha is going to be so happy. Now, let’s chart when your heat hit so we can see how far along you are.”

Jensen stared at her. She had no idea who his mate was supposed to have been. He could work with this until he figured something out. He didn’t need to chart anything, he knew when this happened and there was no reason for joy. “It was nearly three months ago.” 

“Oh, well let’s see then. You know you only have about four more months before those pups arrive. A were’s pregnancy isn’t as long as a human’s. You and your mate will need time to settle in and ready yourself for the event. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “We want to keep this to ourselves for as long as possible. You won’t say anything, will you?”

“Of course not,” she said. “This is just between us.” The office phone rang and she picked it up. “Yes, no problem. I’ll make sure.” She hung up and turned back to Jensen.

“Mr. Padalecki asked me to escort you back to his classroom. So, we better get going, unless you have any questions?”

He shook his head. He couldn’t speak, his mind was telling him to run. How could he go back to Jared’s classroom? School was out and he’d be alone with him. He’d know, Jared would know. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that the nurse had led him out of the office and back to the last place he wanted to be.

“Mr. Padalecki, I have Jensen with me.” 

Jared looked up from the papers he’d been grading. He pushed his chair back and stood. “Thank you, Miss Cortez. Jensen, please come in and close the door. We need to talk about your grade.”

She gave his shoulder a light squeeze before pushing him into the classroom and closing the door for him. Jensen remained standing in the back of the classroom, scared to go further, wanting to run from the room.

“Jensen, come here.”

He obeyed the order, coming to stand a few feet away from Jared and froze when he saw Jared scenting the air and then him. He watched as the man’s warm hazel eyes turned cold. He felt his heart slamming in his chest. “You’re with pups!” Jared growled at him. “You let someone else breed you!” 

Jensen backed away, stumbling as he tried to distance himself from the angry alpha. The one who should have been his alpha. He heard the low, aggressive growling coming from Jared. He looked up and saw anger on the man’s face, saw the hatred in his eyes and he turned, running from the alpha, from the room. He didn’t stop running until he reached his house and thought how ironic it was. Here he was again, running from the school, running home both times something horrific had happened.

Thankfully, he had the weekend to deal with before having to return to school, to face Jared. He looked at himself in the full length mirror on the inside of his closet door. He pulled up his shirt to reveal his growing stomach. He ran a hand over it, feeling the betrayal as his body was nurturing little lives. He hated his body. Hated the pups growing in him. He hated himself. 

He sat on his bed and began to think of a plan. He couldn’t stay in his home much longer, he had a month or two before the swell of his belly could no longer be hidden under baggy clothes. He just needed a little time to gather enough money so he could buy a bus ticket. He’d leave, have the pups in another town. He’d find them a family before he moved on. He’d start a life for himself somewhere else, a place where no one would know his shame. So what if he never mated? He knew Jared had been the only one for him and that was gone. He’d seen the disgust, the hatred in his eyes. Jared would forget about him, move on, find another to mate and breed with. Jared would be happy. Jared would have a happy life and he, he would be alone. 

He wiped away the tears. This was how it had to be. No alphamate would want him or his pups. The urge to kill that which wasn’t theirs was too strong. It had happened enough times, alphas killing pups that didn’t have their smell. Jensen didn’t want these pups but he didn’t want that for them either. They were innocent, hadn’t asked for this. Just like he hadn’t asked for this either. But it was a plan he would work on. At least the pups would have a chance, have a family that would love them. He hoped.

Monday snuck up on Jensen way too fast. He found himself sitting in the back of Mr. Padalecki’s class, trying to focus on that day’s classwork. 

“Jensen! Are you even bothering to listen?” Mr. Padalecki yelled at him from the front of the classroom. He no longer thought to refer to him as Jared; didn’t think he had the right to, even in his own mind.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Padalecki. Could you repeat the question?” Jensen looked up, seeing all eyes were on him and turned red with embarrassment. Hoping the floor would swallow him up was too much to wish for.

“No wonder why you’re failing!” Mr. Padalecki said before turning his attention to another student. 

Nearly a week passed, each day like that. Mr. Padalecki yelling at him, commenting on his grades. Looking at him, seething with anger. It was all too much. Jensen slipped into a seldom used classroom on the lower level of the school, needing to be alone. He couldn’t handle his life anymore. Wanting to be with his alpha, knowing he was not wanted, that Mr. Padalecki hated him.

He allowed his body to sink to the floor as his emotions overwhelmed him. He was racked with sobs, letting himself finally mourn for everything he’d already lost and what he was about to sacrifice. He didn’t hear the footsteps outside in the hallway or the door being pushed open and gently closed.

“Jensen?”

A hand gently rested on his shoulder and he turned away. 

“Jensen?” The voice softly called to him and he froze. Mr. Padalecki was next to him. He couldn’t stifle the sob as it tore from him, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

A hand ruffled his hair and came to rest on his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“I love you. I’m sorry. My heat and they forced me,” he gasped out between hiccupped sobs. “I know you don’t want me now.” The words poured from his lips without thought. “My heat hit and I tried to get to you. They grabbed me, forced me into the bathroom. Made me. I didn’t want him, either of them. Then they left me on the floor, told me I was a slut. I didn’t try hard enough to get away, to get to you. It should have been you. These pups should be yours. I don’t even love them, not like I should if I was in a real mateship.”

Jensen took a few breaths before continuing. “I just need a little time. I’ve got to get enough money to buy a bus ticket, then I’ll leave. You won’t have to see me. I’ll go, have them in another town, find a family for them. Make sure they’re loved before I leave them. You can move on, find another omega, mate and have pups with.”

Jensen shook of Jared’s hand and stood to leave. “I’m sorry,” he said as he reached for the door. He felt a hand on his, stopping him. He felt Jared’s body against his own and he shuddered at the warmth pressing against him. He was turned around, facing Jared. Jared’s fingers rested under his chin, forcing his head to tilt up.

“Look at me, Jensen,” Jared whispered to him. 

He opened his eyes, looking up into Jared’s hazel eyes, seeing a swirl of emotions in them. “I’m sorry. I hurt you because I was angry. I thought you let someone else mate with you. I didn’t realize you were raped. Does anyone else know?”

“No, no one knew until now,” he said, his voice breaking from his emotions. “I was too ashamed.”

“I’m not giving you up. I think we can fix this.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “How?”

“You’ll come home with me, today. We’ll mate. I’ll knot you and continue to knot you until the pups are born. They’ll have my smell, the instinct to kill them won’t kick in because of that. I’ll raise them as my own. We’ll be the only ones to know the truth.” Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s neck, fighting the desire to mate him then and there. “I love you. I’ll love them like they’re mine.”

“Yes, alpha, please.” Jensen practically wrapped himself around Jared’s body, not want to let him go. He felt the possessive growl building in Jared’s chest before Jared’s lips were claiming his, tongue licking over his lips, forcing entry into Jensen’s mouth to tangle with his tongue. Jensen moaned as Jared’s teeth tugged on his bottom lip, sending a jolt of desire through him. Jared pulled away and Jensen whined at the loss.

“Let’s go home.” Jared took Jensen’s hand in his and led him out of the room and down the hall to the back exit. He helped Jensen into his car, pulling the seat belt over the small belly bulge and securing it in place before getting in and driving them home. “We’ll call your parents later tonight and arrange for your clothes and anything else you need to be brought,” Jared said as he led Jensen into the house. Jared stopped long enough to toss his keys into a dish on the kitchen table before pulling Jensen after him and into the bedroom.

Jensen felt his nerves begin to get the better of him and he froze. He realized he had no idea what to do. He looked at Jared and began to shake.

“Shh, it’s alright. Not gonna hurt you. Want to make it good for you. Trust me, please.” Jared pulled him into his arms, rubbing soothing circling on the small of his back and Jensen leaned into the touch. Slowly, Jared undressed him leading him over to the bed as he stripped as well. He helped Jensen onto the bed, caressing him and whispering how beautiful he was. Jared’s lips were on him, sending tendrils of desire through his body as lips kissed down the column of his neck, along his collarbone and ghosting over his nipples. 

“Jared,” he moaned. He needed his alpha, wanted to be mated with him. He felt Jared’s legs between his, nudging at him and he opened his legs wider. He felt feather light touches as Jared’s fingers trailed down his thigh and felt his body producing slick; preparing him for what was to come. 

Jared captured his lips kissing him until they were both breathless. “So beautiful like this. You’re mine, never forget that,” he said as he bit into the soft flesh of Jensen’s neck. His fingers gently moved between Jensen’s legs, trailing along his rim, coating his fingers in slick as he began to push his index finger into Jensen’s hole. He began to work his finger in and out and smiled as he heard the breathy moans coming from Jensen. He kissed Jensen, catching the moan as he worked a second finger in with the first, scissoring his fingers to stretch Jensen open. He held Jensen tight to his body with his free hand and a third finger worked itself in the with the others. He felt Jensen’s body trembling against his as worked him open, hitting his prostate on every other thrust, hearing Jensen’s breaths stutter. He gently pulled his fingers free and heard Jensen whine at the loss.

“Roll over,” he said as he pulled away from Jensen’s body, giving him room to turn onto his stomach. He watched as Jensen got up onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to his alpha and Jared growled possessively at the sight. He crawled between Jensen’s legs, pulling Jensen’s hips up as he lined his throbbing cock up to Jensen’s rim. He pushed forward, feeling the head of his cock pushing past the ring of tight muscle and he moaned at the feeling. Jensen was so tight, his body throbbing around him as he gently pushed his cock in. 

“Alpha,” Jensen moaned and Jared slowly pushed forward hearing that word fall from his mate’s lips. He gave Jensen’s body time to adjust to being opened, filled by his cock before he began to move, slowly pulling out until only the head of his cock breached Jensen’s rim before pushing back in. Jared head the moans coming from Jensen, his breath coming in gasps as Jared’s cock pushed into him. 

“God, you’re so tight. You feel so good around my cock. Knew you would.” Jared said in between thrusts, picking up speed but making sure he wasn’t hurting his mate.

“Alpha, feel so full. Please . . .” Jensen’s mind went blank, not knowing what he was asking for, just allowing his body to enjoy the pleasure Jared was giving him. 

Jared puled Jensen up off the bed, leaning him against his chest as Jensen sat in his lap, fully skewed on his cock. He let his hands rub over the small swell of Jensen’s belly, feeling the movement of the pups and he let out another possessive growl.

“Mine. My mate. Do you hear me? You’re my mate,” he said, punctuating every word with a thrust of his cock. “No one else gets to touch you.”

“Yours, only yours,” Jensen breathed out as he felt Jared fucking up into him. “Please, alpha.”

“Please what? What do you want?”

“Please knot me, claim me. Make everyone know I’m yours.”

“Did they, did either knot you?” A growl rumbled in Jared’s chest at the thought.

“No. Only you.”

Jared growled out, feeling his knot beginning to swell, as he fucked Jensen. He heard Jensen gasp as his knot began to push at his already stretched rim, forcing into him, making him scream out as Jared knotted him. Jared reached around Jensen and took his blood engorged cock in his hand, rubbing a thumb over the head. He felt Jensen still as he rubbed precum down the shaft, slicking the burning skin against the twist and pull. It only took a few flicks of his wrist to make Jensen come with a scream at his first orgasm. 

Jared kissed the column of Jensen’s neck as he stroked him through the aftershock. The feeling of Jensen’s clenching muscle around his cock was enough to pull Jared’s orgasm from him, filling him with his cum. As the first of his cum spurt into Jensen, Jared bit down into the tender flesh of Jensen’s neck, breaking the skin, claiming Jensen as his mate. He lapped at the bite, running his tongue over the broken skin, sucking at the tender area and tasting his mate’s blood. 

He helped Jensen down onto the bed and rolled them onto their sides, helping to take the pressure off Jensen’s body. He reached out and pulled the blanket up, over their bodies. He pulled Jensen into his arms, cradling him protectively against his body. Jensen turned his head to face Jared, his lust-blown green eyes searching him out. Jared leaned forward, placing gentle kisses against his lips and neck. “Sleep, Jensen, I’m here, I’ve got you,” Jared said, nuzzling into his mate’s neck.

Things settle down for them as a mated pair, Jared taking care of Jensen, protecting him and what he now considered his pups. Jensen remained one of his students which was a rarity. Usually mated and pregnant omegas left school. Their alphas forbidding them to be at school, preferring them to be home preparing meals, tending to their homes and pups. Jared had asked what Jensen had wanted and to Jared’s amazement he’d offered to to leave school. Jared smiled, knowing Jensen wanted to please his alpha. “No, I want you to finish out the year.” That night Jensen had shown him how happy he’d been with that answer, presenting himself to be knotted by his alpha.

“Jensen, let’s go. I’ve got a class to teach which you happen to be a student in,” Jared called to him from the front door.

Slowly, a very pregnant Jensen walked out from their bedroom. He cradled his swollen belly as he walked toward Jared. He loved the sight of his very pregnant omega, couldn’t keep his hands off that swollen belly. There was less than a month before Jensen was due to give birth. 

“I’m going as fast as I can. You try being with pups. Plus you knotting me last night kinda made it hard for me to move. You made me boneless last night.”

“Oh, so this is my fault?” Jared reached out and pulled Jensen into his arms, kissing him, scenting him. “Hmm, like the way you smell. My scent all over you.” He pulled Jensen out the door and into their car. He drove them to the school, parking as close to the building as he could to make the walk easier for Jensen. Parking the car, he came around to help Jensen out and into the building. With a kiss, he left Jensen so he could prepare his classwork material. He paused, watching Jensen walk down the hall, noting how difficult it was for him to move.

Grabbing what he needed, Jared walked to his classroom to find most of his students in there seats. He noticed one hovering around Jensen, daring to reach out and rub Jensen’s belly. Jared had to force himself not to lash out at the girl. He knew she was curious; wanting to feel the movement of the pups. He still didn’t like it, seeing someone other than himself touching his mate.

“Take your seat, Elena.”

She bowed her head and backed away from Jensen, returning to her seat. The rest of the day went the way it normally did; Jared teaching his students, Jensen joining him for lunch before going to his other classes and then meeting Jared at the end of school to go home. 

“Jared, can we go home? I’m tired.”

Jared looked up from his desk, lost in his work of grading tests. “We need to stop at the market, pick a few things up. Then we can.” Jensen nodded, waiting by the door for Jared. It took too much effort for him to sit and then try to stand again. Jared dropped the papers into his desk drawer before joining his mate and helping him to the car.

“Come on, I know you’re tired but I’m not leaving you alone in the car.” Jared helped him up from the seat and into the market. He picked up a basket and led Jensen through the aisle, getting what they needed. 

“I need to rest a moment,” Jensen said, leaning against one of the frozen food cases. 

Jared kissed his forehead. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Jared walked away and around the corner out of Jensen’s sight.

“What do we have here? If it isn’t the little omega slut we had a few months back. Look at you, all alone, pregnant and without your alpha.” 

That voice, he’d never forget it. Brody. He looked up, seeing Brody and Trent standing in front of him. He tried to inch away and was stopped by Trent’s hands, grabbing him.

“Get the fuck away from my mate!” Jared dropped the basket and stormed over, grabbing Trent and yanking him away. They heard the snap of bones as Jared crushed the teen’s hand in his. Trent howled in pain, clutching his hand to his chest when Jared let him go. “Are they . . .” Jared saw the look of terror in Jensen’s eyes and howled in rage, turing to look at Brody, hazel eyes darkening with rage. He snarled at the teen in front of him and grabbed him by the back of the neck, squeezing, bringing him to his knees. “You, you took what belonged to me. I should kill you. I’m well within my right.” 

Brody brought his hands up, trying to pry Jared’s hand away from his neck. With his free hand, Jared grabbed one of the teens hands and snapped the bones in his wrist. Brody screamed in pain. Jared let him go, watching as he tried to scurry away, holding his broken wrist with his good hand. “Now, you’ll remember to keep your hands to yourself. If I ever so much as see you look in my omega’s direction I will rip out your eyes. You ever come near my mate again, I will kill you.” 

Jared turned and reached out to Jensen, taking him into his arms. 

“I’m sorry, alpha,” Jensen whispered to him.

“Hush, you have nothing to be sorry for. You’re my mate, I will always protect you,” he said, placing a protective arm around Jensen and walking him past the two teens. He stopped long enough to pick up the basket and walked them to the cashier, placing the basket down to pay. He kept one arm protectively on Jensen as the cashier rang through their purchase and bagged their items. Grabbing the bag, he led Jensen out to the car, helped him to settle against the seat before getting in and tossing the bag onto the backseat. 

Jared looked possessively over at Jensen, fighting the need to claim him right there in the car. He could smell the scent of the teens on his mate and growled in anger. He saw Jensen flinch, shrinking away from him and he reached out to caress his cheek. “No, I’m upset with you. It’s just I can smell them on you. Need to get you home so I can put my scent on you.” He drove them home, pulling Jensen from the car, trying to get him inside as fast as possible as his wolf growled, angered at the offensive smells.

He dropped the bag on the kitchen table and pushed Jensen along into their bedroom. He tore the shirt from Jensen’s body, tossing it to the floor before dropping to his knees. He ran his hands over the swell of Jensen’s belly, placing soft kisses over the stretched skin. “Mine!” He growled against the skin, sending a shiver through Jensen’s body. He felt Jensen reach down, placing his hands on his shoulders to steady himself as Jared pulled his pants down and off. Jared kissed up along Jensen stomach to his neck. He walked Jensen backwards to the bed and gently helped him down before striping his own clothes off. 

He helped Jensen roll onto his stomach, propping him up with their pillows to take the pressure off him. He ran his hands down Jensen’s back, enjoying hearing his mate panting from his touch. He trailed his fingers down Jensen’s ass, nudging his legs apart to get better access to his hole. He ran a finger around Jensen’s rim and listened to him mewl from his touch. He coated his fingers in his mate’s slick before pushing two fingers in, watching as Jensen threw his head back and gasped at the sudden pressure of being opened. He worked his fingers in and out, crooking them to hit against Jensen’s prostate. He pushed a third finger in, barely holding himself back from ramming his hard cock into Jensen’s ass without any prep.

“Please, Jared. Need you.”

Jared pulled his fingers out of Jensen’s hole, lined his cock up and pushed in, in one fluid motion, forcing himself in balls deep. He forced himself to wait, to give Jensen’s body a chance to adjust to being filled. He circled his hips, listening to Jensens moans. He grabbed Jensen by his hips and began to rock back and forth. He pulled out, leaving just the head of cock in before snapping his hips forward. “Gonna knot you. You want that?”

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen called out pushing back against Jared’s cock, meeting his thrusts. Jensen moaned, letting a wave of please hit him. He felt Jared’s knot swelling, forcing against his rim. He tried to relax his body, to allow Jared to knot him when he was hit with searing pain. He bit back the urge to cry out, hoping the pain would pass. He panted as the pain returned, stronger than before. He tipped his head back and screamed, the pain hitting as Jared knotted him.

“Something’s wrong!”

Jared stopped his movements. “Jen?”

“Hurts!” He cried out as the pain tore through him, his stomach becoming rock hard. “My stomach, it hurts.”

Jared reached around, running a hand across Jensen’s stomach, feeling how hard it was. He rolled them onto the sides, propping one of Jensen’s legs up with a pillow. He reached between Jensen’s thighs, past his now soft cock and balls. He’s fingers moved over a small thin patch of skin, rubbing at it. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s your body way of letting you know you’re getting ready to birth our pups. Your birthing hole is forming.”

“Hurts, Jared,” he whimpered from the pain.

Jared rubbed his belly, trying to soothe him. “I know, you’re going into labor and right now we’re tied. Just try to relax, as hard as that seems. We’ll get through this, together. You’re going to birth our pups.” Jared nuzzled against Jensen’s neck, licking over the healed claiming bite. He felt his cock spurt cum into Jensen’s clenching ass and he forced himself not to moan from the pleasure he felt. He listened as Jensen whimpered, trying to move into a comfortable position. Jared rubbed Jensen’s belly, circular motion hoping it was helping. The last time he’d knotted Jensen, they had stayed tied for over two hours. He had a feeling this would be like the last time. 

“I love you, Jensen.” He kissed the back of his neck, trying to take Jensen’s mind off the pain wracking his body. 

Jensen panted through the pain. He felt like he was being ripped apart, his body fighting to force Jared’s knot out while trying to create the birthing hole. He broke out into a sweat as another, longer contraction hit him.

He felt another spurt of cum emptying into Jensen; three hours later and they were still tied together. He moved, feeling his knot deflating and pulled out, as gently as he could. 

“Ok, I’m gonna help you up, we’re gonna take a quick shower, clean up and then I’ll change the bed.” Getting up, he walked into the bathroom to start the shower. He returned, helping Jensen to sit up and move to the edge of the bed. He helped him into the shower, washing them both as quickly as he could. He watched as Jensen reached out to brace himself against the wall as another contraction hit. Jared rubbed his back. “Ok. let’s get you dry. Think you can do that while I change the bed? It seems silly but I want the pups birthed on clean sheets.” He looked sheepishly at Jensen only to see him looking at him with love.

“Yeah, I can manage.” Jensen took the offered towel and began to dry himself as Jared striped the bed, putting clean ones on. He smiled watching his alpha taking care of everything. If he hadn’t already been in love with Jared, he was pretty sure seeing Jared like this would have sent him over the edge. “I love you. You should know, I’m hopelessly in love with you,” he said as Jared looked over at him. Jared dropped the sheets, not giving another thought to them and went to Jensen, cupping his face and tilting his head up. 

“I love you. Loved you from the first time I saw you when you walked into my classroom. You took my breath away. Been in love with you ever since. I can’t believe you’re mine,” he said, leaning down for a kiss. He took Jensen’s hand and helped him back over to the bed. “Try to get comfortable, lean back against the pillows. I’m going to help you spread your legs, see how the birthing hole is.” He watched Jensen shake his head, seeing the fear in them. “It’s gonna be okay. Nothing to worry about, omegas give birth everyday. My mom birthed me at home, just like this. She had all her pups at home, helped her with the last litter.”

“So, you’ve been hiding things from me?” Jensen gave a little chuckled that turned into a whimper as another contraction hit.

“I’m a man of many talents,” he said and held Jensen’s hand through the latest contraction.

Jared pushed Jensen’s legs apart to look at the growing hole. The hole was wide enough now that Jensen would be able to push the pups out. The skin was translucent, it would only be a matter of time before it tore signaling to Jensen’s body that it was time to birth the pups. He helped Jensen find a comfortable position to rest in. “Only a matter of time. I’m gonna get some towels to put under you and to wrap the pups in,” he said, going into the bathroom and then returning with a stack of towels. He helped Jensen to lift his body so he could place a couple underneath him, leaving the rest at the foot of the bed for later.

Jensen settle against the pillows, trying to will the contractions to stop. They were coming faster and he panted through the pain, feeling like he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt something shift in his body and then he felt wet, like his slick was running down his thighs.

“Jared!”

Jared looked down to see wetness spreading on the towels. “The birthing hole is open, that’s what the wetness is.”

“I need to move,” he said, reaching up to Jared. “Can’t like this.”

Jared helped him up. Jensen turned to face the headboard, getting onto his knees. He reached out with both hands and gripped the headboard, bearing down, pushing as another contraction hit. He moaned at the pain. He felt his body stretching as the first pup began to move, wanting to be born. He moved his hand down between his legs, inching his fingers along until they reached the birthing hole and he felt the first of his pups pushing out. “Jared, the first one’s coming.” He felt Jared’s body pressing against his, Jared’s hand next to his own between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Jensen pushed through the pain as the first pup arrived. He moaned as the pup breached the hole but seemed to get stuck. Jensen reached down with both hands and gingerly helped to free the pup from his body. Jared was beside him, offering the towel. Jensen lifted the pup, holding it to his chest. He examined it, making sure it had ten fingers and ten toes. “A boy, it’s a boy.” He nosed at the pup, scenting him and then rubbed him to his cheek, marking him as his child. To him, the pup smelled of Jared but would his alpha scent something different? At first he turned from Jared afraid his alpha would rip the pup from his arms, killing what wasn’t his. 

Sensing Jensen’s fear, Jared leaned in and scented the pup, rubbing his cheek against the mewling pup. Jared leveled his eyes at Jensen, waiting for the pup to be given to him. He watched as Jensen turned, protecting the pup with his body. Jared growled at him and Jensen turned back, eyes wide in fear. “Mine. My pup,” Jared said, a possessive tone in his voice. Jensen offered the pup to Jared. Jared held out the towel as Jensen placed the little wriggling body into the soft fabric. “Our first pup is a boy.” He wrapped the pup up and reached out to pull Jensen in for a kiss. “I love you and this pup.”

Jensen pulled away and grabbed the headboard again as another contraction hit, signaling the next pup was ready to be born. Bearing down, he pushed trying to help the pup in its arrival. He felt Jared’s hand on his back, offering him support. To Jensen it felt like this pup was taking its sweet time in being born. He was covered in sweat, pushing and moaned as his body was wracked with pain.

“Swear, this one doesn’t want to be born.” Jensen looked at Jared with pleading eyes, not that Jared could do anything except try to comfort him. 

“I know you’re tired and in pain. Hopefully it won’t be much longer.” Jared rubbed his back. “Do you need some water?”

“Yeah,” he said and reached for the pup. Jared handed him over, kissing Jensen and went to get him a glass of water. 

From the bathroom, he heard Jensen scream. He dropped the cup and ran back into the bedroom. Still holding the bundled pup against his chest with one arm, Jensen was reaching between his spread legs, helping the newest pup out of his body. Jared steadied him as Jensen swayed on the bed. He took their first pup from Jensen, allowing him to use both hands to tend to the one just born. 

Jensen lifted the pup to his chest, making sure this one was just as perfect as the first. “A girl.” He nosed at the pup, scenting her and then rubbed her to his cheek, marking her as his child. She too smelled of Jared and Jensen let out a sigh of relief. 

Jared leaned in and scented the pup, rubbing his cheek against the mewling pup. “Mine. My pup.” Jensen offered the pup to Jared. Jared placed their boy on the bed and held out the towel as Jensen placed the little body into the soft fabric. “Our little girl.” He wrapped the pup up and reached out to pull Jensen in for a kiss. “I love you and our pups. Never doubt that. We need to get them and you cleaned up.” He helped Jensen onto his side and placed the pups next to him. He went into the bathroom and returned with a basin full of water and a few face cloths. He washed Jensen, removing the soiled towels and tossing them to the floor with the bed sheets. He helped Jensen to bathe the pups and then wrapped them in clean towels. 

Jensen lay against the pillows, holding the male pup as he suckled from his engorged nipples. Jensen breathed a sigh of relief as the pup fed, taking his fill before falling asleep. Jensen handed him to Jared, taking the female pup and helping her to latch on to the offered nipple. 

“They need names,” Jensen whispered, not wanting to wake the already sleeping child or disturb the one suckling at his nipple.

“You carried them, protected them in your body and just birthed them. I want you to choose their names.”

“Ryan and Risa, if you’re okay with that.”

Jared looked down at the sleeping pup in his arms and smiled. “Ryan and Risa Padalecki, welcome to our family.” He looked at Jensen and his breath caught in his chest, seeing his mate in their bed, holding one of their pups to his chest, feeding her from his body. His mate was beautiful, breathtaking and his. 

Twelve months later:

“Alright, listen up. Your papers are due on Monday. I expect them to be written by the guidelines I’ve given you. Have a great weekend everyone. See you Monday.”

Jared watched as his students filed out of his classroom. He pushed back from his desk and stood, stretching and feeling his joints crack from sitting for the past hour. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and walked out to his car. He couldn’t wait to get home. He missed his family. 

He enjoyed his job, could never imagine doing anything else but he hated leaving his mate and his pups. Every morning he forced himself to leave their bed, get ready for the day. He would kiss his sleeping omega, listening to him grumble that the bed was empty before he went in to check on his pups. He would stand in the doorway, too afraid to enter the room. If they woke, he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave them. Quietly we would watch them, sipping his coffee before backing out and leaving their home for the day.

He stopped at the market to pick up the few things that Jensen had asked him to pick up. Today they had run out of milk, yogurt, pudding and eggs. He smiled at the few people he passed as he grabbed the requested items and a few he thought they might be running low on. As he made his way to the checkout, he saw one of his former students working as a cashier.

“Hi Mr. Padalecki. How are you? How’s Jensen and the pups?” Elena asked as a smile formed on her lips.

“We’re good. Ryan and Risa just turned one. Still can’t believe that. I know they’re little terrors when I’m not home. But, Jensen is great with them, makes it look so easy, taking care of us. I’m a lucky alpha,” he said in a loving tone.

Handing his bags to him, Elena smiled again. “Tell Jensen I said hi.” She waved at him as he left the store.

He pushed the door open to their home, hearing Jensen’s voice. “Wait until your Papa gets home, he’s gonna love it.”

“What am I gonna love, Daddy?” Jared asked, coming up behind Jensen and kissing the back of his neck. He breathed in at the scent of Jensen, and then licked over the claiming bite. He never tired of running his tongue or fingers over it, knowing that whoever saw it knew Jensen was claimed, was his omega, his mate.

“Oh no, you need to go see for yours. If I say anything I’ll have two upset one year old pups on my hands.” Jensen took the bags from Jared and pushed him in the direction of the living room.

“Papa!” Two little voices called out to him. 

“Alright pups, Daddy said I had to see something.” Two little hands reached for him and he bent down to pick Risa up. She was the more demanding of the two pups. Ryan was quiet but when he was upset or wanted something he would make sure you knew. Risa wiggled in his arms, trying to pick something up, not realizing she was several feet off the ground. “Hold on little pup,” Jared said, lowering her down. She picked up a piece of colored paper, holding it out to him. Crayon marks in different colors were scribbled over the paper and clearly Risa was proud of her artwork. 

“It’s beautiful. Did you make this for me?” She nodded her head and pushed the paper into his hand. “I love it, we’ll have to hang it on the fridge. What about you Ryan, anything you want to show me?” He watched his quiet pup pushed a piece of paper toward him, a shy smile on his lips. The paper was filled with colored swirls. “This is amazing. Is this for me?” He watched as Ryan shook his head yes. “I love it, this will have to go on the fridge as well.” He bent down to plant a kiss on each pup’s head. “You two stay here and color while I see what Daddy’s up to.”

Taking the artwork with him, he walked into the kitchen to find that Jensen had put away everything he’d bought. He hung the papers on the fridge and stepped back to look at them. “They are amazing pups.” He turned and pulled Jensen into his arms. “Speaking of amazing,” he said, placing kisses along Jensen’s lips and neck. He nosed at Jensen’s neck, breathing in his mate’s scent again. “How are you feeling?” He asked, running a hand over Jensen’s swelling belly. In three more months they would be adding to their family and he couldn’t be happier.

“We’re good,” Jensen said, reaching up to pull Jared down for another kiss. “Missed you. I hate when you leave.”

“I hate it too but I have to work. Those kids aren’t going to teach themselves.” He shuddered at that thought. “But, I come home to you and our pups every night, plus we have the weekend. Nothing to separate us.” The high pitched scream from the living room stopped any further conversation.

Jensen smiled and pulled himself out of Jared’s arms, walking into the living room to see what Risa was screaming about. “Risa, stop that. No screaming.” 

Jared followed Jensen into the living room, watching as his mate settle the issue of Ryan having the crayon the Risa wanted.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my mate?” Jared asked as he pressed against Jensen’s back, running his hand over the swell of Jensen’s belly. “You are amazing. You’ve given me two beautiful pups and soon we’ll be adding to our family. I love you Jensen Padalecki.”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s words and leaned against him, feeling the warmth of Jared’s body against his own. He turned, facing Jared, looking up into his eyes, seeing the love that he felt reflected back at him.

“I’m the lucky one. Any other alpha would have . . .” 

Jared’s lips crashing against his silenced him. Jared didn’t end the kiss until they were both panting for air.

“Mine,” he growled at Jensen.

“Yours, alpha only yours.”


End file.
